A Mother's Soul
by CadetAnnie4Jesus
Summary: Katana has lost her children, and may never be the same. But Digger reveals some alarming news, and asks Tatsu to make him a promise. Will she keep it? Based on the idea that Captain Boomerang's son, Owen Mercer, is in the DC Movie Universe. Some Katana/Captain Boomerang. Sad but Cute.


Tatsu had always wanted to be a mom. She supposed it was part of Japanese culture. Women were supposed to grow up so they could marry and have sons. When she lost Reiko and Yuki, she had lost a part of herself. She knew widowers could heal. She had seen women lose their men in battle and recover, even remarrying. But the women who lost sons to war and daughters to disease had always carried around a haunted look in their eyes, as if their souls had been taken away as well. She was now one of them, a soulless women walking among the living.

Though she was still young and could still remarry and have kids, that thought never crossed her mind. The kind of work she was in, being sent on suicide missions, just didn't allow time for love and raising a family. She saw the struggles that went through her dear friend Rick and his wife June's relationship, and she saw the pain in Floyd's eyes every time they had to drag him away from his daughter back to his cell. It was not an ideal situation for a family, so she accepted that she would be a childless widower forever.

But, of course, life brings surprises. This time, the surprise's name was Digger.

Digger was loud, vulgar, rude, and obnoxious, everything Maseo wasn't. Perhaps that was exactly what she needed. At first their relationship had been one-sided, Digger constantly flirting with her, and Tatsu returning an emotionless glare. But Digger was as stubborn as she, and refused to cease trying to woo her heart in ever disgraceful ways. Tatsu slowly felt the hardened shell around her heart dissolve, and while she knew there would always be scars, she supposed she could try to heal.

They never had sex. Tatsu flat out refused. But she allowed Digger, and herself she supposed, some pleasure. He would be in physical contact with her every chance he would get, whether it was holding her hand, draping an arm around her shoulder, or sneaking in a kiss on her forehead, lips, or nose when she was caught off guard. What she loved most was when they would just sit and talk. He would tease her with a flirtatious voice, and she would blush like a school girl. And if the situation was right, they would settle into meaningful conversation. She learned that Digger was much wiser than he let on.

One time, after a very hard mission, they were sitting and talking quietly in a corner of the helicopter, when Digger told her something she never would have imagined.

"Tatsu, I need you ta promise me something." He said quietly, the humor that had previously been in his eyes disappearing into the air. "If somethin' ever happens ta me on one of these missions, if I ever get killed…"

She quickly cut him off. "It won't happen. I will protect you." The thought of losing Digger, after all that had happened, was too much for her to bear.

"I'm serious Tat. There's something about me that yoos don't know. I don't even reckon Waller knows." He looked around, afraid that someone would hear his muffled words. "I, I have a son."

She had not been expecting those words. "You have a son?" she repeated in disbelief.

He nodded. "His name's Owen. Had him when I was still in me early twenties with a shiela named Meloni." He paused to see how Tatsu would respond. She wasn't sure what expression was on her face, but it made Digger sigh. "I know what you're thinking, but I didn't leave her. I was bringing in cash for the two of them, but I supposed she got tired of my attitude. One day I came home and the baby was sittin' on the couch alone."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Where is Owen now?" she asked concerned.

"I knew I shouldn't be raisin' him. I mean, do I look like a father?" He gave a dry chuckle, but his eyes looked hurt, almost soulless. "I had to take him to an orphanage. He should be about seven now."

Seven years. That was how old her twins had been when they had been killed in the fire. Suddenly she found herself furious at the man. "How could you just leave your son like that? You should be writing him letters, asking if you can visit him the way Floyd does with his daughter. Do you not understand how precious it is to have children?" She felt hot tears sting her eyelids, threatening to fall down her mask.

Digger stuck his head down in shame. "I could've stopped robbin' banks. I could've hung up me coat and taken care of me kid. But I didn't." He looked at Tatsu fiercely. "You can't tell Waller or anyone about this. I don't want them usin' him as another tool ta control me with. He can't be in danger. No one else can know."

She nodded, but she couldn't help but be saddened at the thought. All the years she should be spending with her children was wasted. She would never see them grow up and have kids of their own. She would never see them laugh again, or train them how to use a sword. They were dead. Yet here was a man whose son was alive, but could not see him. Digger leaving him in the first place had been selfish, but leaving him now. That was such a painful, honorable thing to do.

Digger grabbed both of her hands and looked her in the eyes. "If I ever get killed, promise me you'll find him, and if yoos can, look after him. Promise me you'll tell him I'm sorry. Sorry that I was the same as my dad."

"約束," she told him, a small part of her soul returning. "I promise."

It wasn't until years later she made good on her word. Digger had a way of getting out of dangerous situations unharmed that amazed her. They had quite a life together. Of course he escaped the squad once or twice, becoming a villain or joining the Rogues. But he always came crawling back. And Tatsu always found it in her heart to forgive him. Yet, as they both knew would one day happen, Digger's luck finally caught up to him.

She found Owen robbing a bank with a boomerang. Like father like son, she supposed. She wondered why he had learned to throw them with such accuracy like Digger. Perhaps Digger had taken up her advice and sent him a letter or two. But no, Owen had no idea who she or his father was.

"Who are you again, and why shouldn't I kill you?" Owen snarled. He had her pushed up against a wall, a boomerang held to her throat. His lips looked unfamiliar, but the way his nose shriveled up and his brow bent down was an expression she was all too familiar with. He looked just like Digger had when they had first met. He even had traces of growing sideburns, though his were a bright red rather than dark brown.

"My name is Tatsu. I made a promise to your dad that I would come find you after his death."

Owen's eyes went wide, then he frowned again. "Why should I believe you?"

"Your dad's name was George Harkness, but we all called him Digger." She said, ignoring Owen's question and trying to keep her voice strong. "He used to be a thief, and he was known on the news as a villain. But he also worked for a government program called Task Force X with me. He helped save the world multiple times in exchange for time off his prison sentence."

"So what, you're saying my dad was like Lex Luthor?"

"Your dad was Captain Boomerang."

He looked very surprised. "Wait, you mean that villain from a couple of years ago they showed on the television?" Then he pulled back his head and laughed. "Ha, what're the odds. Makes sense why I kept gettin' boomerang's sent ta me in the mail over the years."

Tatsu tried to keep her face dry, but she felt a tear rolled down her eye. Owen's grip loosened, his laughter fading. "And who're you supposed to be? I'm not assuming you're my mom, unless somehow I'm supposed ta be Asian."

She shook her head. "No. I met Digger when you were already born. He only told me about you much later, when he could trust me. You see, Digger and I were working for some very bad people who had us doing good things. But if they had known about you, they could have hurt you. Digger had to stay away from you to protect you."

Owen's eyes shot down. "Sounds like a pretty good excuse, as far as excuses go, to ignore your son for his whole life," he said coldly.

Tatsu wasn't even 50 yet, but she set her already wrinkling hands onto his shoulder, like she had done for his father so many times. "You're right. Digger wasn't the best of men. He could've found a way to see you. But even if he wasn't brave enough to face you, he wanted too. He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry for not being there for you. And that he loves you."

Owen nodded. "I just, I wish I could've met him."

"You would've hated him at first. Everyone does. But then you would've loved him."

Owen finally dropped the boomerang to his side. "Do you think you could take me to his grave?"

They drove for hours until they came to a small cemetery in the country. When they arrived, they got out of the car together and walked up to a small grave.

There was no obituary in the stone. No "faithful husband" or "loving father" etched underneath. There wasn't even a date. All it read was "George Harkness". Tatsu watched Owen walk up and touch the headstone, his hand trembling. He bent down and stuck a boomerang face up in the hard dirt. The sunlight glinted off the blade. He got up, his face now expressionless.

"What now?" he asked Tatsu. "Are you gonna have to turn me in for burglary?"

"I know a group of people," she said delicately. "They're just starting up. The man who runs them is a good man. They would be happy to take you in."

"I don't work good with others," he said dryly.

"Neither did your father. But I think this would be good for you. They're called the Teen Titans, but they're mostly in their early twenties, like you."

"Alright," he agreed. "I was getting bored robbing banks anyway."

This time they took a plane. They were heading to Jump City in America. It was a long flight, and unlike the car ride where they had sat in silence, they talked the whole way. Tatsu shared memories of Digger. She shared the happy ones and the sad ones. She wanted Owen to see Digger as he was. Not a perfect man, but one she had loved none the less.

When it was time for them to part, Tatsu felt tears roll down her eyes again. She just couldn't let Digger go.

Owen took a step, but then turned around. "Hey, if you want, I'd love it if you would visit me sometimes. I, well, I've never had a mom before."

She smiled, and her soul returned.

 **Yah, so I'm supposed to be finishing the second chapter for my earlier story, but I'm such a bad procrastinator that even when I write I write the wrong thing. Just couldn't let this whole idea of Owen being in the DC movie universe and Tatsu being Owen's mom go. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
